


За гранью смерти

by Irdana (Haziran)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), South Park
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, M/M, Shinigami, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haziran/pseuds/Irdana
Summary: Иногда Крейг просыпается ночью без видимой причины. Поднимает голову над подушкой, вслушиваясь в звуки, заполняющие дом, на которые обычно не обращаешь внимания днем: скрип половиц, гул электричества в проводах и электронике, тиканье часов в гостиной на первом этаже, капающий на кухне кран. Но он может поклясться, что слышал что-то другое… что-то потустороннее, не принадлежащее этому миру.





	За гранью смерти

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для Фандомной Битвы-2013. В фанфике использованы только некоторые элементы вселенной Death Note.

Столб прожектора кренится медленно, словно нехотя, мощные лампы мигают и гаснут, погружая половину светло-зеленого футбольного поля во тьму. Кто-то кричит. Скрежет разрываемого металла резко бьет по барабанным перепонкам. Чирлидеры, оборвав на середине танцевальное движение, застыли в неестественных ломаных позах, люди на трибунах по инерции свистят и размахивают флагами. Они еще не поняли. А Кенни научился чувствовать такие моменты. Липкий холодок на задней стороне шеи, едва ощутимый толчок под ногами – значит, ему пора. Время буксует и останавливается, сминая в складки и путая системы координат, позволяя Кенни за миллисекунды выхватывать из окружающего мира самые яркие кадры-впечатления. Он видит полудохлый, но упорно цепляющийся за жизнь цветок на краю поля, сырно-желтый ломоть луны в абсолютно черном небе, застывшую на полпути к земле бутылку с водой, которую выронил из трясущихся рук Твик. Видит Крейга шагах в двадцати от себя – вне радиуса поражения. Все: и команды, и трибуны, и судьи – смотрят на прожектор, траектория падения которого была предопределена, наверное, много веков назад. А Крейг смотрит на Кенни. Будто тоже знает наперед, что сейчас произойдет, и не хочет тратить последние секунды на не стоящие внимания пустяки вроде криков и паники. Это странно… и неожиданно приятно. Перед тем как застывшее время делает рывок, убыстряя бег оставшихся в его распоряжении мгновений, Кенни даже успевает улыбнуться Такеру и помахать ему на прощанье рукой. Сегодня можно. Все равно тот завтра ни о чем не вспомнит.

Он привык к смерти. Звучит жутковато, но человек на самом деле может привыкнуть практически ко всему. А когда умираешь чаще, чем ездишь в ближайший супермаркет за продуктами, смерть рано или поздно превращается в рутину. Он знает, чего от нее ждать, а она всегда предупреждает о своем приходе. Хотя Кенни думает так по привычке: будто смерть – некое одушевленное создание, способное думать, принимать решения, испытывать привязанность или неприязнь. Он-то знает лучше всех живущих на планете людей, что никто не обрубает нить судьбы, ничья костлявая рука не ложится на плечо, вытягивая жизнь одним прохладным прикосновением. Если смерть и материальна, то вряд ли это живое существо. Скорее уж, думает Кенни, она похожа на генератор случайных чисел. Методична, но не мстительна. Голый холодный расчет. Ничего личного. И, по правде говоря, ничего особенно пугающего.

Но в последнее время Кенни начал в этом сомневаться. Он как-то признался друзьям, что после смерти иногда попадает в рай, иногда – в ад. Однако всю правду выложить не решился, даже зная, что назавтра ни Стэн, ни Кайл не будут приставать к нему с расспросами, сраженные острым приступом амнезии. Несколько раз за всю свою недолгую жизнь он попадал в очень странное место. Оказывался вдруг посреди бескрайней плоской равнины под застывшим темным небом. От шагов над землей поднималась тонкая серая пыль, кое-где из песка торчали обломки костей невиданных существ – хрупкие, почти превратившиеся в труху. Было очень тихо – ни порыва ветра, ни шелеста растений, ни звука шагов. Ад пах серой, рай – ладаном и миррой, а это место не пахло ничем. И Кенни там было очень страшно. Он даже себе не смог бы объяснить почему. Но чувствовал, что оно лежит за пределами знакомого мира с его земной жизнью, адом и раем. Выбивается из алгоритма, как и сам Кенни. Застывшее и мертвое, оно таит в себе скрытую угрозу, зловещий смысл, будит в нем самые дурные предчувствия. Если бы смерть имела сознание и волю, она наверняка поселилась бы в таком месте. И Кенни боится однажды встретить ее там лицом к лицу.

***  
Резко, как от толчка, сев в постели, он трет глаза, различая в темноте знакомые очертания стола, компьютера, кресла, шкафа. За тонкой стенкой слышатся голоса – истеричные нотки в голосе матери выдают неслабую степень алкогольного опьянения. Дом, милый дом. Кенни падает обратно на подушки. Все повторилось, в который уже раз... Однако что-то не так – он чувствует это. Что-то неуловимо изменилось. Он снова попал в то пугающее место, снова стоял под неподвижными темными тучами, напряженно вслушиваясь в тишину и боясь услышать малейший звук. Пощупал наволочку – мокрая насквозь. Тело сотрясает лихорадка, конечности ноют, в глазах болезненно режет – словно он не спал много ночей подряд. Обычно возвращение оттуда проходит быстро и безболезненно, буквально за доли секунды. Вот он стоит на берегу озера из жидкого пламени, слушая стенания терзаемых демонами грешников, и вдруг вспышка, толчок – и он уже в своей постели. Но на этот раз все прошло не так гладко. Странный серый и пустой мир не хотел отпускать его. Невидимые лапы с острыми когтями вцепились в плечи, тяжелые цепи, покрытые ржавчиной (или засохшей кровью), опутали грудь и не давали оторваться от земли, нырнуть в туннель из света и вернуться домой. Кенни ждал, ждал еще с двенадцати лет, когда впервые очутился там, что это место проявит когда-нибудь свою враждебную сущность. Ощущение правоты совсем его не радует. Хочется забраться с головой под одеяло и еще закрыть крепко-крепко глаза, по-детски веря, что эта двойная преграда сможет защитить его от всех кошмаров, от дикого ужаса, который липким змеем ползет сейчас вдоль позвоночника. Кенни чувствует, что это только начало. А интуиция редко его обманывает.

***  
Идет двадцатая минута урока, уровень скуки настолько высок, что, кажется, ощущается физически, слоями ложится на головы и плечи учеников, пригибая их к партам, заставляя смыкаться веки. Бумажные самолетики, не справляясь с сопротивлением среды, падают, едва взлетев.

Клайд шепотом рассказывает Токену о результатах вчерашнего футбольного матча, Стэн, морщась, потирает ушибленное плечо (явно ради Венди старается), Картман уже успел выложить в Фэйсбук запись – после того как он подмешал квотербэку команды Грили слабительное в бутылку с водой, его дисквалифицировали на десять матчей, так что теперь он наблюдает за играми с трибун. Как и ожидал Кенни, никто ничего не помнит. Раньше это задевало, было горько и обидно, как будто его смерть и жизнь не стоят ничьего внимания. Будто он даже не персонаж второго плана – мелкая деталь декорации, отсутствие или присутствие которой на сцене всегда остается незамеченным. Теперь Кенни стал старше, и у него хватает ума радоваться этой необъяснимой особенности памяти жителей Южного Парка.

Для всех он обычный пацан из неблагополучной семьи, который стреляет сигареты на переменах, может на спор вылакать десять баночек "Рэд Булла" и подрабатывает на заправке за гроши. Не ошибка природы, не глюк системы. Кенни не особенно нравится компания Картмана, никогда не упускающего случая пройтись по всем его болевым точкам (Гляньте, чуваки – у Кенни новый телефон! Скольких дальнобойщиков твоей мамаше пришлось обслужить, чтобы купить его, а?); Стэн и Кайл теперь редко зовут его прокатиться по окрестностям на темно-зеленом «Шеви» Марша с вмятиной на бампере или присоединиться к ним, чтобы поиграть в компьютерные игры, – с возрастом их интересы и темы для разговоров пересекаются все меньше и меньше. Иллюзия дружбы, дань памяти невинному детству. Но если бы они помнили о всех его смертях, у Кенни, он знает, не было бы даже этого.

Впрочем, он надеется, что кое-что у него осталось бы. Кое-кто. Тот, кто сидит, вальяжно развалившись на стуле, забросив ногу за ногу, и даже не пытается делать вид, что слушает учителя. Тот, кто никогда не снимает в классе свою дурацкую синюю шапку с кисточками и желтым помпоном, несмотря на замечания и вызовы родителей в школу. Тот, кто комкает тетрадный лист и бросает его прямо в затылок сидящему впереди Твику, прекрасно зная, что тот подпрыгнет, как ошпаренный, вскрикнет и схлопочет от мистера Гаррисона за нарушение тишины. Крейг Такер.

Кенни представляет иногда, как расскажет ему все: про культ Ктулху, про заевшую пластинку нелепых смертей, про ад и рай. Даже про серую пустыню и истлевшие кости в песке. Про свой иррациональный страх. Без сгущения красок и показного драматизма – как есть. И Крейг равнодушно пожмет плечами и глубоко затянется сигаретой, отмочив что-нибудь не совсем цензурное в своей фирменной манере – кратко и в точку. Не уйдет, не начнет крутить пальцем у виска. Не испугается. Не станет жалеть. Иногда Кенни кажется, что Крейг уже все знает, понимает, каково ему. И молчит, потому что он не из тех, кто будет лезть тебе в душу. Впрочем, это всего лишь очередная иллюзия.

Задумавшись, Кенни не замечает, что несколько минут неотрывно смотрит на Крейга, и, что заставляет его мгновенно залиться краской, тот уже довольно долго смотрит в ответ. Маккормик не придумывает ничего лучше, чем показать однокласснику средний палец и мысленно пожелать производителю оранжевых парок с глухими капюшонами долгих лет жизни. Не дожидаясь ответного жеста, он поворачивается к доске. Чертова бессонная ночь - его до сих пор трясет, буквы плывут перед глазами, сливаются в неразборчивую вязь. Кто-то сильно пихает его в бок, затем на парту приземляется сложенный вчетверо клочок бумаги. Кенни разворачивает его – приглашение на вечеринку у Клайда. У Донована большой дом с лужайкой и бассейном на заднем дворе (Кенни уже тонул в нем - два раза), все двухэтажное строение напичкано техникой, мебелью с острыми углами, в холле блестящий и очень скользкий паркет, в кабинете главы семейства вся стена увешана разнообразными орудиями убийства – ножами и ружьями. Просто идеальное место, чтобы умереть. А Кенни как никогда нужен сегодня спокойный вечер, без приключений. Хотя он знает, что смерть, если нужно, найдет его и дома, в постели, в кресле или на толчке – ей без разницы. И все же лучше не дразнить ее лишний раз. Кенни, с опаской поглядывая на Гаррисона, уже пишет ответ: мол, чувак, никак не получится прийти - как вдруг видит, что такой же клочок бумаги приземляется и на парту Крейга. Черт бы тебя побрал, Такер…

***  
Музыка играет так громко, что бутылки на стеклянном журнальном столике мелко подрагивают и звенят в такт мелодии. Стакан Кенни, на три пальца наполненный водкой, миллиметр за миллиметром приближается к краю. Самоубийца. Маккормик так заворожен этим увлекательным зрелищем, что не замечает ничего вокруг – ни неистовой пляски подвижных теней, ни соблазнительных изгибов безымянных женских тел.

Такер не пришел, и все это изобилие, безудержное веселье, льющееся через край, кажется Кенни раздражающе бессмысленным и пустым. Стоило уйти еще час назад, но какая-то глупая надежда держит его на месте, словно приклеив к кожаному дивану в гостиной. Как будто, даже если Крейг вдруг каким-то чудом заявится на вечеринку в три часа ночи, что-то изменится. Они перекинутся парой слов максимум, после чего Крейг привычно уединится в углу, пуская синеватые клубы дыма с душную тьму и наблюдая за всеобщим грехопадением из-под полуопущенных век. Он всегда так делает. Неизменные атрибуты любой молодежной пьянки – алкоголь и халявный одноразовый секс – похоже, совсем его не интересуют. Кенни подозревает, что вся эта загадочность – напускная, и причина такого поведения, скорее всего, проста и скучна до невозможности, как и сам Такер. Также Кенни знает и то, что не сможет оторвать глаз от этой унылой картины, находя в ней определенное очарование и никому, кроме него, непонятный смысл. Что будет опрокидывать в себя рюмку за рюмкой, наблюдая, как тлеющий огонек на конце сигареты выхватывает из темноты то длинные пальцы, то острую скулу, то глаза, поразительно синие, с тонким дымным ободком вокруг радужки. Он напьется, вляпается в неприятности, которые с вероятностью в девяносто девять и девять десятых процента закончатся его смертью. А на следующий день все вернется на исходные позиции. Если бы «День сурка» был фильмом ужасов, Маккормик точно играл бы там главную роль.

Он трет переносицу и откидывается на мягкую спинку, видя, как кружатся на белом потолке разноцветные блики, накладываясь друг на друга, создавая причудливые фигуры и образы. Кенни пытается сфокусировать зрение, проследить за броуновским движением ярких точек, и кажется, что он внутри гигантского калейдоскопа, в котором один причудливый узор сменяется другим, еще более сложным и запутанным. Плавно и незаметно цветной пластмассовый цилиндр превращается в бесконечный тоннель, который затягивает Кенни все глубже в зыбкую тьму.

Холодный неподвижный воздух заползает в легкие тягучей, словно деготь, субстанцией. Глаза наполняются слезами, болезненный спазм сводит живот – организм на клеточном уровне отторгает это место. Кенни падает на колени и долго и мучительно кашляет, с каждым новым судорожным вдохом загоняя въедливую серую пыль все глубже в горло. И вдруг резко поднимает голову, зажимая ладонью рот, надеясь - так сильно, как только дети могут надеяться на чудо, что ему показалось. Что он ничего не слышал. Что не почувствовал чужого присутствия в этом неизменно пустом мире, что волосы на затылке не встали дыбом от внимательного, изучающего взгляда. Он здесь не один. То, чего он так боялся, происходит. Сейчас Кенни увидит смерть, и почему-то его не отпускает уверенность, что на этот раз он не переживет этой встречи, не воскреснет больше, не вернется в Южный Парк, чтобы очнуться в своей постели испуганным, но невредимым. Он останется здесь навсегда, чтобы через многие миллионы лет одиночества и безмолвия присоединиться к скелетам в песке.

И тогда, когда Кенни уже готов окончательно рехнуться от ожидающей его перспективы, появляются они. Они вырастают из-под земли, маячат на горизонте, спускаются с неба – они идут к нему отовсюду, со всех сторон, сжимая тесный круг с ярко-оранжевой точкой в центре. Ни одно из этих существ не похоже на другое, но все они выглядят нелепо, гротескно, над их телами словно потрудился слепой безумный таксидермист, наспех слепив их из частей различных организмов – лап, хвостов, крыльев, отдельных костей. На некоторых нечто вроде свисающих до земли бесформенных лохмотьев – вместо одежды, на пальцах тускло поблескивают перстни, кто-то обмотан цепями, у кого-то вместо головы на туловище посажен выбеленный временем череп животного с пустыми провалами глазниц. Разглядывая все эти курьезы, Кенни даже забывает, какой первобытный ужас внушает ему происходящее. Ряд монстров расступается, пропуская вперед сгорбленную фигуру в короне. Вместо глаз у него два белых холодных алмаза, и, ощущая на себе их «взгляд», Кенни ежится, чувствуя, как по спине градом катится ледяной пот. Старик, который, похоже, является предводителем всего этого сборища, медленно нагибается к кучке праха у своих ног, выуживая оттуда черный прямоугольный предмет. Молча подходит и так же молча протягивает его Кенни. Когти на лапах старика белые, длинные, загнутые на концах. Предмет оказывается тонкой книжкой или тетрадью с черной обложкой и желтыми истрепанными страницами. На обложке нацарапана пара символов на незнакомом Кенни языке, но, как ни странно, подсознательно он понимает их смысл. Эта штука убивает. Лучше, чем что-либо на земле, действеннее, чем любое средство, созданное порочным человеческим разумом для уничтожения себе подобных. И они, все они, собрались здесь для того, чтобы отдать этот предмет Кенни. Это церемония? Инициация? Тест? Он нерешительно протягивает руку к смертоносной тетрадке… и видит уродливую лапу с неестественно длинными пальцами, покрытую твердыми, как металл, щитками кожу – свою кожу.

***  
Кенни просыпается, едва не упав с дивана, пинаясь и хватая перед собой воздух – словно собирается драться со своими кошмарами. Кошмар… Да, это был просто кошмар. Рука натыкается на что-то мягкое и теплое, и, разлепив веки, Маккормик видит перед собой Крейга, которому он вцепился в воротник свитера, как утопающий – в спасательный круг. Такер приподнимает бровь, переводя озадаченный взгляд с руки Кенни на его бледное, мокрое от пота лицо.

\- Все в порядке? – Существует ли на свете хоть что-то, способное выбить его из колеи? Кенни еще ощутимо потряхивает от увиденного во сне, но он отчетливо представляет себе, как Крейг и в любви, наверное, будет признаваться этим своим нудным голосом с отчетливым произношением в нос, растягивая гласные. «Я тааак счааастлив…». Хотя какое, к черту, признание в любви – это же Такер.  
\- Конечно, - Кенни резко отпускает его воротник, осознав, что нечаянно коснулся пальцами чужой кожи, неожиданно мягкой и горячей. Лучше бы он схватился за оголенную проводку и сдох на месте - тогда не пришлось бы чувствовать себя идиотом из-за того, что он покраснел до ушей, как шестиклассница, которую впервые полапал за задницу ее бойфренд. – Просто дурной сон приснился.  
Такер хмыкает и пожимает плечами, жест этот можно интерпретировать как угодно – и он не прибавит ни слова, чтобы облегчить собеседнику задачу. Иногда Кенни кажется, что Крейг делает так специально, прекрасно осознавая, как это действует на нервы. За что и бесит иногда просто до исступления. За это и нравится Маккормику - опять же до исступления. Приперся все-таки… Кенни закусывает губу, чтобы не начать улыбаться. Смотрит вверх, решаясь на свой страх и риск встретиться с Крейгом взглядом... и начинает орать – громко, громче бухающей в мощных динамиках музыки, раскрывая рот так широко, что, кажется, уголки губ сейчас порвутся, как бумага, от чрезмерного растяжения. Перед тем как сорваться с дивана и убежать, расталкивая потные тела, застывшие в недоумении от номера, что он только что отмочил, Кенни осознает, что ему все-таки удалось вывести Крейга из равновесия. Даже больше – напугать до усрачки. На самом деле, Кенни сам готов наложить в штаны от того, что видел. Пусть это будет результат похмелья, оптической иллюзии, развивающейся шизофрении – чего угодно. Пусть это не будет правдой. Красные цифры, парящие в воздухе над головой Такера, не могут быть настоящими, не могут быть чем-то, что существует на самом деле. Просто не могут и все. Как не может быть реальным песок, все еще скрипящий на его зубах.

***  
Он не ходит в школу уже неделю. Матери, которая как-то утром внезапно вспоминает о своих родительских обязанностях и принимается расталкивать его, чтобы не опоздал на автобус, Кенни говорит, что болен. В это несложно поверить – он весь горит, глаза покраснели, как при конъюнктивите, и даже на слабый луч света, пробивающийся через прореху в занавесках, реагируют режущей болью. Он практически не высовывается из своей комнаты – только по ночам, когда все спят, когда нет риска встретиться с кем-нибудь из членов семьи. А днем его, к счастью, никто не трогает: сестренка в школе, мать простаивает смену у раковины в баре, отец шляется где-то с дружками и не появляется дома вот уже несколько дней. В понедельник Кайл прислал смс с вопросом, что стряслось на вечеринке и почему Кенни пропустил уроки. Отмазка с конъюнктивитом прокатила и здесь. А больше его судьбой никто не интересовался.

Кенни вспоминает, каким было лицо Крейга там, на вечеринке. Наверняка Такер решил, что его одноклассничек основательно потек крышей. А даже если не решил… вряд ли он придет сюда, чтобы облегчить страдания Кенни, отпаивая его куриным бульоном и прикладывая холодные компрессы к пылающему лбу. Звонка или смс ждать тоже бессмысленно… да Кенни ничего и не ждет, он не какая-нибудь втюрившаяся сопливая девчонка. И пусть Крейг только строит из себя равнодушную ледяную глыбу, их общение слишком поверхностное, его с трудом можно назвать даже приятельским, и чему-то большему, чем дежурное «здаров» по утрам в школе, там просто нет места.

Цифры никуда не исчезли. Даже больше – к ним добавились буквы. Имена. Фамилии. Кенни и не знал, что у его матери, оказывается, есть второе имя – Сью. Не нужно быть лауреатом Нобелевской премии, чтобы понять, что все это значит. Либо он действительно видит имена и продолжительность жизни тех, на кого смотрит… либо сходит с ума. Кенни склоняется ко второму варианту. Быть может, ради статистического разнообразия ему суждено на этот раз умереть не от алкогольного отравления или обширного кровотечения вследствие множественных травм, а от рака мозга, например. Чудовища, тетрадь, цифры, буквы – все это плод его больного разума. Скоро он начнет страдать от мигреней, нести чушь про разноцветных пони и ходить под себя. Довольно мерзкий способ умереть, надо сказать, но лучше уж так… Кенни думает об этом каждый день, не решаясь выбраться из кокона простыней, и каждый день эта мысль ненадолго успокаивает его. Скоро все закончится, его грешная душа покинет бренное тело, будет спущена в Ад первым же экспрессом и предстанет пред судом Сатаны. Возможно, он даже успеет поделиться с Дэмиеном последними новостями, прежде чем снова вернется сюда, наверх, в свою комнату - живой и невредимый. И все будет как раньше. Рутина. Однообразие. Здорово. Супер.

Но в глубине души Кенни понимает, что тешит себя пустыми надеждами. Это происходит. На самом деле. Ему не кажется. Это не галлюцинация и не болезнь, это какая-то жуткая чертовщина, которой он не в состоянии придумать название. От которой никуда не спрятаться. Которую не залить алкоголем, не заесть антидепрессантами из неприкосновенного запаса матери. Страшная ирония судьбы, но даже смерть не может теперь спасти его – он чувствует, что, умерев, снова окажется в том страшном месте – чтобы на этот раз остаться навсегда. Кенни хочет оказаться на необитаемом острове или на Северном Полюсе, чтобы в радиусе ста миль не было ни одного живого человека. Он не хочет знать, сколько осталось его матери, отцу, брату, Карен. Не хочет знать, когда умрет Картман, хотя в душе столько раз желал ему подохнуть самой мучительной из возможных смертей. Ему неинтересно, как зовут кассиршу в супермаркете, пьянчугу у стойки бара, случайного прохожего, уборщика в школьном коридоре и многих, многих людей, населяющих этот паршивый городок. Но больше всего он боится увидеть Крейга. В ту ночь на вечеринке Кенни был слишком напуган, чтобы запомнить плавающее над головой одноклассника число. Он не помнит, длинное оно было или короткое, хотя остатки человеческих жизней, которые он видит, не измеряются привычными годами, месяцами, минутами и секундами… Кенни просто видит цифры… и понимает, когда человек умрет. Не прилагая для этого никаких умственных усилий, точно так же, как людям нет нужды каждый раз высчитывать в уме, сколько будет дважды два, – они просто знают ответ. Однако – и это похоже на чью-то неудачную и жестокую шутку – над своей головой в зеркале он видит только имя. Значит ли это, что он уже умер? Или бессмертен? Или же вообще никогда не жил? Кенни не знает. Он слишком измучен, чтобы думать об этом.

Вечером к нему заглядывает сестренка, и Кенни просит ее не включать свет. К счастью, в темноте он не видит ни имен, ни цифр. Карен рассказывает, как прошел день в школе, передает привет от Стэна с Кайлом, которых встретила на автобусной остановке, делится впечатлениями от первой тренировки в группе поддержки, смеется беззаботно и так заразительно, что Кенни против воли начинает улыбаться. Так получилось, что в их большой бестолковой семье она единственная, кого он может назвать родным человеком. Карен не такая, как старшие братья, она всегда была другой – как будто грязь и безнадега, окружающие ее с пеленок, не оставляли на ней следов, а вера в чудеса защищала от всех бед. Если у кого из них и есть шанс не пойти по стопам родителей, так это у нее. К Кенни вдруг резко приходит осознание, что он не увидит, как вырастет его сестра. Что он не сможет больше заступаться за нее перед одноклассниками. Что вот такой разговор – один из последних в его жизни. И как назло все правильные слова застревают в горле сухим колючим комком, в носу щекочет, сердце гулко бьется о грудную клетку, а глаза наполняются обжигающе горячей влагой. Как же хорошо, что здесь темно…  
\- Карен?  
\- Да, братишка, - она заботливо поправляет сползшее до пояса одеяло. Оно тонкое и почти не греет, но Кенни никогда не жалуется на такие мелочи. Он хочет произнести эти три слова – прямо как в каком-нибудь второсортном фильме, где умирающий герой прощается со своей семьей, после чего все обнимаются и дружно рыдают под печальный саундтрек. А потом понимает, что в этом нет необходимости, незачем повторять то, о чем они оба прекрасно знают. Да и… не хочется зря пугать сестренку, которая явно заподозрит неладное, если обычно молчаливый братец вдруг заговорит о любви. Пусть все будет по-прежнему: он слегка приболел, что случается не так уж и редко. Поваляется пару дней в постели и встанет. Ну или умрет. Но даже в этом случае есть надежда, что все обойдется, и Кенни вернется, чтобы и дальше быть для Карен ангелом-хранителем.  
\- Давай не возись тут со мной сильно – еще заразишься.  
\- Попробуй поспать, Кенни, - Карен наклоняется и целует его в лоб. – И выздоравливай поскорее, хорошо?

***  
Несмотря на то, что здесь нет ветра, очертания песчаных дюн все же меняются с течением времени. Как будто живут собственной жизнью, движутся к понятной только им цели, молчаливые и угрюмые. Как и все здесь. С тех пор, как Кенни вручили Тетрадь, в радиусе многих миль вокруг не появлялось ни одно из тех жутких существ. Он сидит на круглом камне, торчащем из песка, вот уже… А сколько, на самом деле, прошло времени? День, неделя, месяц? Сложно сказать, ведь день в этом странном месте не сменяет ночь, солнце не встает и не заходит, здесь не бывает летней жары или зимнего холода, никогда не идет дождь или снег. Снег… Кенни никогда не думал, что будет по нему скучать – их ветхий домишко зимой практически не держал тепло, а в щелях между оконными рамами свистели сквозняки. И все же он бы сейчас с удовольствием ощутил, как кожа покрывается мурашками от холода. Или потеет от жары. Он не отказался бы даже от боли, любой, даже самой сильной, физической или душевной – неважно. Теперь его кожа грубее, чем у слона, а все переживания, метания, мечты, надежды кажутся далекими, размытыми, бледными, как воспоминания раннего детства, о которых нельзя с уверенностью сказать, настоящие ли они или просто приснились когда-то во сне. Он не человек больше, не живой, но и не мертвый – холодное, застывшее во времени существо, для удобства принявшее человеческую форму. У него есть глаза, чтобы видеть сроки жизней, есть ноги, чтобы иметь возможность подходить к порталу в мир людей, есть крылья, чтобы спускаться к ним. Есть руки… чтобы писать. Квинтэссенция убийственного функционала. Чувствительная кожа и все многообразие человеческих эмоций больше ни к чему. Как и воспоминания. Ведь бог смерти, если понадобится, может записать в свою тетрадь любого. Бывшего друга. Родственника. Возлюбленного…

И пусть пока его жизнь ничем не отличается от существования камня, на котором он сидит, Кенни знает, что рано или поздно страницы его тетради заполнятся именами и датами, как и у всех, кто проходил этот путь до него. Сначала он думал, что не сможет, что рука не поднимется. Но одиночество и безмолвие потихоньку делают свое дело. Чтобы избавиться от скуки, он будет наблюдать за смертными, будет выслеживать и убивать их. Потому что сам умереть не может. И еще потому что существуют люди, заслуживающие смерти. Не нужно далеко ходить – один такой человек есть и среди его бывших знакомых. К семнадцати годам он превратился в настоящего психа. Можно только гадать, сколько боли и страданий он причинит окружающим, если проживет, например, до пятидесяти. Разве не сделает Кенни доброе дело, если одним росчерком пера решит эту большую, он бы даже сказал - жирную проблему? Может быть, сейчас он не готов это сделать. Но он знает, что рано или поздно решится. И уже не важно, чье имя появится в тетради первым. Потому что все они – люди – будут для него на одно лицо: ничего не значащие, ничего не говорящие ему имена, а цифры – просто месяцы и года, которые прибавятся к его вечности… Он поднимает когтистую скрюченную лапу и хочет провести ладонью по груди – там, где расположено сердце, - но пальцы ощупывают лишь пустоту.

***  
Кенни просыпается от неприятного ощущения в боку. В ребра впивается что-то маленькое и твердое. Открыв глаза, он видит вывернутый наизнанку желтый носок с зелеными полосками в пяти сантиметрах от своего лица. Он вспоминает, как стаскивал носки после вечеринки у Клайда, как спешил избавиться от одежды – она валяется тут же, на полу, - забраться в постель, накрыться одеялом с головой и притвориться, что все происходящее – просто продолжение кошмара. Кенни приподнимается на локте, потирая щеку, которой прижимался к ковру, и пытаясь понять, сколько часов проспал. Он все еще наивно пытается убедить себя в том, что это обычные сны или лихорадочный бред. Но сила самовнушения слабеет с каждым днем. Маленький и твердый предмет, на котором он лежал, оказывается флешкой. Наверное, выпала из кармана. Стэн просил записать на нее пару фильмов для Венди. Он пьяно пошатывался, и пиво из бутылки в его руке так и норовило выплеснуться на пол. Это было в пятницу. Кажется, что с тех пор прошла парочка лет, не меньше.

Когда Кенни пытается встать на ноги, то понимает, как на самом деле плохи его дела. Колени дрожат, мышцы и суставы ноют, словно у восьмидесятилетнего старика, страдающего артритом. Он тянется к мобильному телефону на столе и едва может удержать его в руках, которые трясутся и упорно отказываются слушаться его команд. Десять пропущенных звонков от Кайла, семь – от Стэна. Ничего себе. Видимо, произошло что-то серьезное… Взгляд падает на дату, и к неприятным ощущениям в ногах добавляется сверлящая боль в левом виске, по телу пробегает холодная волна – его кошмар снова вынырнул из тумана, чтобы предстать перед ним во всем своем ужасающем великолепии. Кенни разговаривал со своей сестрой вечером пятнадцатого октября. Сейчас, судя по тому, что в комнате сгущаются сумерки, тоже вечер… но уже семнадцатого октября. Получается, он отключился на два дня. Два дня просто выпали из его жизни, и Кенни даже не помнит, что делал, заглядывали ли в спальню еще раз Карен или мать, вернулся ли домой отец, поднимался ли он с постели, ел ли что-нибудь. Зато все, что происходило с ним в том так называемом сне, он помнит до мельчайших подробностей. Будто это там – реальность, а не здесь.

Дверь в комнату приоткрывается, и на пороге медленно вырастает темная бесформенная масса. Кенни щурит слезящиеся глаза и непроизвольно делает шаг назад, больно ударяясь щиколоткой о ножку компьютерного кресла. На мгновение ему кажется, что за ним пришло одно из этих высохших от времени существ. Бог смерти – так они себя называют. Потом до него доходит, что это его сестра…  
\- Кенни? Ты здесь? – Карен делает шаг вглубь комнаты, Кенни слышит, как шуршат оборки ее единственного праздничного платья, которое она надевает только по особенным случаям. – С тобой все хорошо?  
\- Со мной все окей, сестренка. Похоже, я выспался на весь остаток жизни, - хотя Кенни чувствует себя жутко измотанным, он скорее умрет, чем признается в этом. – По какому случаю ты сегодня такая красивая?  
Карен останавливается в двух шагах от кровати, как раз на границе полукруга света от бра в коридоре. Оно прямо за ее головой, освещает сзади ее волосы, делая их золотыми, лицо наоборот утопает в контрастной черной тени. И хотя Кенни не видит выражения ее лица, он чувствует, что сейчас услышит плохие новости, что Карен вряд ли нарядилась для празднования дня рождения у подруги дома.  
\- Разве Кайл не звонил тебе?  
Кенни натужно сглатывает, кладет телефон обратно на стол и на всякий случай вцепляется дрожащими пальцами в спинку кресла.  
\- Звонил, целых десять раз, но я спал и не слышал звонка. – Отвечает он нарочито беззаботно, словно тон голоса способен изменить то, что уже произошло.  
\- То есть, ты еще не знаешь…  
Почему, почему интуиция никогда его не подводит?  
\- Карен… что случилось?  
\- Кенни… Картман умер.

***  
Он выбегает на улицу, сдернув с вешалки в прихожей тонкую ветровку, но так и не удосужившись надеть ее. Ныряет в темный, холодный октябрьский вечер, в первые мгновения задыхаясь от резко хлынувшего в легкие свежего воздуха, жадно втягивая носом запахи города – лежалой листвы, древесных опилок, мазута с железной дороги. Но неделя взаперти не прошла бесследно: метров через десять Кенни вынужден перейти на шаг, чтобы не упасть, еще спустя пару шагов – остановиться и перевести дыхание. Следующий этап – попытаться как-то уложить в голове услышанное от Карен, успокоиться – насколько это вообще возможно. Во дворе через дорогу глухо залаял безымянный соседский пес, гремя своей трехметровой цепью. Обычно он узнает Маккормика даже в темноте, подходит к забору и лижет руки теплым шершавым языком. Значит ли это, что в Кенни что-то изменилось… появилось что-то чужеродное? Действительно ли он все еще является собой… или это уже кто-то другой пользуется его телом? Кенни передергивает плечами, поворачивает за угол дома и останавливается, продолжая держать в руках куртку. Кончики ушей покалывает от холода, будто в них впиваются десятки маленьких иголок, но он не обращает на это внимания.

Картман… ведь мог он умереть от естественных причин? У него был лишний вес, он страдал одышкой и кучей других сопутствующих ожирению болячек. Это вообще мог быть несчастный случай – Кенни не стал уточнять у Карен причину смерти и не испытывает ни малейшего желания делать это сейчас. Когда он выбегал из дома, то думал, что пойдет к Картману домой… самое первое его неосознанное желание – покаяться, оправдаться, попросить прощения. Хотя бы мысленно. Потому что в глубине души он знает, что виноват в смерти своего одноклассника. Он убил жирдяя там, в своем кошмаре. В своих мыслях он приговорил его к смерти. Быть может, этого оказалось достаточно? Может, этого всегда оказывалось достаточно - каждый раз, когда он желал кому-то смерти? Кенни боится. Боится убедиться в этом, увидеть своими глазами, что так оно и есть.

Ноги сами несут его на другой конец Саус Парка. Он идет дворами и темными переулками, там, где меньше вероятность встретить позднего прохожего. Но улицы города пустые и гулкие, нет даже бездомных, копающихся в мусорных баках, нет работяг, нетвердым шагом возвращающихся домой после бара, где они пропускают пару бокалов пива, чтобы снять напряжение после тяжелого и безрадостного дня. Кенни как никогда в жизни чувствует себя одиноким. Это не просто невнятная хандра, которую в тот или иной момент испытывает каждый и которая знакома ему очень хорошо. Это не боль от безразличия окружающих, преследующая его всю сознательную жизнь, как проклятие. Да, он всегда отличался от других, и с возрастом эта разница между всеобщей нормальностью и его особенностью становилась все больше. Но теперь… Кенни не просто в стороне, а стоит по другую сторону от всего мира. Как будто он один не на этой грязной улочке, а во всей бесконечной вселенной. Кенни зажмуривает веки так сильно, что перед глазами начинают плясать светлые точки. До боли сжимает запястье. Нет, он еще живой. Он никак не может остановить то, что с ним происходит, не может убежать от этого, спрятаться или отрицать все. Похоже, осталось только смириться и ждать конца. Но пока он здесь. И не уйдет, пока не сделает кое-что очень важное. Наверное, самое важное, что когда-либо делал, если не считать спасения мира и отдельных человеческих жизней. Только на этот раз он делает это для себя.

Кенни стоит на пороге дома. Это не дом Картмана. Это его последняя надежда. Тонкая соломинка, которая держит его на краю пропасти ужаса и безумия... и которая – он чувствует это – вот-вот оборвется.

***  
Ему приходится звонить в дверь почти две минуты, пока та не открывается. Он видит сонное личико сестры Крейга Руби. На ее плечи наброшен полосатый плед, бахрома волочится по полу.  
\- Что за чертовщина? – бурчит она недовольно и тянется закрыть дверь, едва Кенни успевает проскользнуть внутрь. Похоже, он правда выглядит почти как мертвец, парочку дней пролежавший в земле, потому что Руби, глядя на него, ежится и запахивает плед на груди поплотнее.  
\- Крейг дома? – ничего не ответив, она отворачивается и идет на кухню, оставив Кенни стоять в коридоре. Характером Руби явно пошла в брата. Впрочем, он и так знает, что комната Крейга на втором этаже. Третья дверь слева. Нет, он никогда раньше не был в этом доме… но пару раз наблюдал за ним снаружи. Однажды чуть не попался, когда Крейг внезапно отдернул занавески, чтобы поставить на подоконник клетку морской свинки. Но теперь все по-другому, детские игры закончились. Кенни не убежит. Он еще не уверен, скажет ли Крейгу все, но он определенно намерен еще раз вывести его из равновесия. Подойти близко, вплотную, посмотреть в его синие глаза, не мигая, не отводя взгляда, и понять, наконец, что там скрывается. Какие оттенки чувств они способны выражать? Удивление, страх, доверие, сострадание? Кенни полон решимости выяснить это прямо сейчас.

На втором этаже темно, под одной из дверей тонкая полоска света. Кенни не станет колебаться и топтаться на пороге. Нужно спешить...

Повернув ручку, он понимает, что уже опоздал.

Кенни стоит в открытых дверях, понимая, что развернуться и уйти уже не получится. Медленно заходит в комнату и молча останавливается рядом со шкафом, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Произнести обычное «привет» вместо всего, о чем он на самом деле собирался говорить, кажется ужасной глупостью. Крейг, одарив его равнодушным взглядом, откладывает в сторону книгу, встает с кресла и прикрывает дверь. На нем свободная черная майка и мешковатые джинсы, волосы торчат в разные стороны – надо же, хотя бы дома он снимает свою шапку. На полу валяется две или три пары носок. Наверняка Крейгу влетает за это от своей матери так же, как Кенни от своей… ну, когда она трезва. На абажур настольной лампы наброшен платок, комнату заполняет рассеянный слабый свет, играя с полутенью на резких гранях лица Крейга… делая его мягче… беззащитнее. На стенах развешаны плакаты с музыкальными группами, названия большинства из которых Кенни видит впервые, над кроватью – большая карта звездного неба. Несколько книг по астрономии на полке, у окна – небольшой любительский телескоп. Страйпи Третий, а может, уже Четвертый мирно дремлет в клетке. Все идеально. Обстановка как нельзя лучше подходит для откровенного разговора. За исключением одной маленькой детали, которая меняет все.

На кровати Крейга, сжавшись калачиком на самом краю, положив под голову кулак, спит Твик. Рядом, на покрывале, лежит небрежно сложенный черный пиджак. Твик остался в темно-синей рубашке и брюках. Похоже, он пришел сюда сразу после похорон, и его внезапно сморил сон. Кенни чувствует, как откуда-то снизу, из желудка, поднимается удушливая волна злости, обиды… и зависти. Хочется подойти к кровати, схватить Твика за растрепанные светлые лохмы и стащить на пол, разбудить его, грубо растолкать и вышвырнуть отсюда, из этой уютной комнаты - на улицу, подальше от Крейга. Возможно, даже врезать пару раз по роже, пнуть, вывалять в грязи – за то, что занял его место – не по праву, нечестно, втихаря. За то, что Крейг достался ему просто так, не ценой страданий, боли и бессонных ночей. Кенни сжимает кулаки, ногти впиваются в ладони… но он не двигается с места. Да, он чувствует себя разбитым, еще более изможденным, чем прежде, обманутым, в который раз обделенным, но этого недостаточно, чтобы окончательно потерять над собой контроль.

Твик… надо же. Кенни удивился бы, если бы мог. Интересно, когда от школьных подколок, привязанных к стулу шнурков, пинков, тычков, мокрых комочков бумаги, которыми плюют через трубочку, соли, щедро добавленной в капуччино Харбакс, и прочих безобидных мелочей они перешли к совместным вечерам дома у Крейга? Когда это произошло? В какой момент? И почему Кенни – да и никто другой, он уверен, - этого, черт возьми, не заметил? Теперь он видит, что не замечал очень многого – в минуты отчаяния сознание любит преподносить такие сюрпризы. А может, любовь действительно ослепляет? Иногда до такой степени, что не видишь даже того, кого любишь. Что Кенни знает о Крейге? Кроме того, что тот обожает свою морскую свинку, мало разговаривает и общается с людьми в основном посредством среднего пальца. И почему кому-то, именно такому человеку, как Твик, удалось узнать больше, успеть раньше? Хотя душой Кенни понимает, что в таких ситуациях и с такими людьми, как Крейг, работают другие правила, ничего общего не имеющие с законом джунглей, где побеждает тот, кто быстрее прибежал к финишу. Вполне возможно, что у него изначально не было ни единого шанса. И абсолютно неважно тогда, в какой момент он решился бы раскрыться – сейчас или еще месяц назад – в обоих случаях это ни к чему бы не привело.

Кенни молчит. Крейг садится обратно в кресло и берет книгу. Он в своем репертуаре – никогда не делает первого шага. Интересно, с Твиком он ведет себя иначе? Кенни хочется уйти, хочется оказаться подальше отсюда, не видеть этой идиллической картины. Он ничего не скажет Крейгу, все его секреты умрут вместе с ним, и произойдет это очень скоро. Но бежать сюда через весь город, чтобы помолчать, было бы неправильно. В конце концов, он может попросить у Крейга книгу по астрономии. Можно даже сделать что-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее – вместо Твика дать по роже самому Крейгу, например, - ведь терять Кенни нечего. Теперь уже окончательно.

Есть еще один вариант: рассказать все – несмотря на то, что здесь Твик, несмотря на то, что все пошло не так, как планировал Кенни, – просто потому, что Крейг, что бы он ни чувствовал к Маккормику, никогда не относился к нему с пренебрежением, не смотрел свысока, никогда не издевался, как Картман, не лицемерил, как Кайл со Стэном. Такер был его пусть не самым близким, но единственным… другом. Ведь не может Кенни обманываться еще и в этом?..

Но выбрать он не успевает. Потому что Крейг вдруг поднимается с кресла, шагает к шкафу… и проходит прямо сквозь Кенни.

***  
Он стоит посреди центральной улицы Южного Парка и смеется, не боясь, что кто-нибудь его услышит и примет за сумасшедшего. Кенни ошибался, когда считал смерть безличной, безликой, безразличной. У нее определенно есть пристрастия, он тому живое доказательство. То есть, уже не совсем живое, но все еще способное сойти за пример, ведь так? А еще у смерти есть чувство юмора – своеобразное, холодноватое, люди обычно не смеются над такими шутками – но в этот раз она превзошла сама себя, так, что даже Кенни не смог этого не оценить. Да и... что еще ему остается делать?

Он задирает голову кверху, глядя на рассыпанные по небосводу звезды, которых сегодня как-то особенно много, - мерцающих далеких миров, складывающихся в замысловатые узоры, линии, дорожки, в которых, если постараться и включить воображение, действительно можно разглядеть очертания мифических животных и героев преданий и сказок. Кенни всегда считал, что вся эта крошечная чепуха не имеет значения, играя в планетарии в игрушки на телефоне и прогуливая уроки астрономии. Теперь же ему кажется, что ничего более прекрасного он не видел. Теперь, когда ноги не оставляют на земле следов, дыхание не застывает в воздухе невесомым морозным облачком, когда он не может ни до кого дотронуться, почувствовать или подарить тепло ни одному живому существу, Кенни ощущает неожиданное умиротворение, потому что знает: он не умрет никогда, какая-то часть его души останется здесь, в этом мире, рядом с теми, кто был ему дорог. Навсегда.

Он помнит, как играют лучи зимнего солнца на снежных брызгах, когда едешь на санках с горы, что есть силы вцепившись в зеленый шарф Кайла и визжа от восторга и скорости; помнит, какими вкусными могут быть самые дешевые конфеты, которые они покупали с Карен в магазинчике через дорогу от дома, каким красивым становится их городок во время рождественских каникул. Видел пучины ада, слышал пение ангелов в раю. Знает, какими могут быть глаза Крейга, когда тот думает, что его никто не видит, – немного усталыми и чуть более теплыми, чем обычно, будто в глубине его зрачков тают ледники.

В конце концов, разве этого не достаточно?

***  
Иногда Крейг просыпается ночью без видимой причины. Поднимает голову над подушкой, вслушиваясь в звуки, заполняющие дом, на которые обычно не обращаешь внимания днем: скрип половиц, гул электричества в проводах и электронике, тиканье часов в гостиной на первом этаже, капающий на кухне кран. Но он может поклясться, что слышал что-то другое… что-то потустороннее, не принадлежащее этому миру.

Такер никогда не считал себя суеверным, все мистическое и загадочное не вызывало в нем интереса, он не верил в переселение душ, призраков, астрологию, ясновидение и прочие глупые вещи, которыми люди любят забивать себе голову.

Впрочем, в прошлом году его скептицизм дал трещину. Это произошло в тот момент, когда грабитель, забравшийся в их дом ночью и наставивший на Крейга револьвер, вдруг упал замертво. Он лежал на кафельном полу кухни, пушка валялась рядом, а Такер застыл в двух шагах от тела, так и не выпустив из рук стакан с водой, который собирался отнести в свою комнату. На одно мгновение он почувствовал, будто легкий теплый ветерок коснулся кончиков его волос. Казалось, обернись он достаточно быстро – и обязательно увидит за своей спиной… кого-нибудь. Кого-то знакомого.

Грабителя убил внезапный сердечный приступ. Довольно странно для обычного совпадения, не так ли?  
Иногда Крейг слышит сквозь сон, как кто-то зовет его из другого пространства, из глубин вселенной, таких далеких, что до них не добраться даже мощным линзам и объективам телескопа Хаббл. Он знает, что такого не бывает, что голоса в голове не могут быть реальными… И все равно встает и идет к телескопу, почти до самого рассвета наводя его на разные участки неба, прекрасно зная, что ни на испещренной кратерами поверхности Луны, ни между колец Сатурна, ни в Волосах Вероники, ни во мраке Угольного Мешка он не найдет ответ на свой вопрос. Не избавится от неясного беспокойства, даже не мысли, а ее тени, блуждающей где-то на границе яви и сна, не дающей ему покоя в ночи, когда на небе особенно много звезд. Ничего не сможет поделать с бессознательным желанием встать с постели, открыть нараспашку окно и, глядя в зыбкую подвижную тьму, которая в такие особенные моменты кажется ему порталом в другие миры, сказать наконец:  
\- Заходи… Кенни.


End file.
